Raza
The Raza is the hero ship of Dark Matter Season 1, 2 and 3. It is the location in which the crew and the Android awake in Episode One. Crew Current Crew * The Android * Portia Lin as Two * Marcus Boone as Three * Emily Kolburn as Five * Kal Varrik as Six (Assumed Deceased) Past Crew * Derrick Moss as One (Deceased) * Ryo Tetsuda as Four (Returned home) * Nyx Harper (Deceased) * Devon Taltherd (Deceased) * Tabor Calchek (Missing) * Adrian Maro (Left) * Solara Shockley (Left) * Jace Corso (Deceased) * Jasper (Deceased) * Shrike (Deceased) Alternate Universe Crew *The Android *Portia Lin *Marcus Boone *Wexler *Tash The normal crew complement of a ship of this class is unclear, however the mess hall is notably about the right size to accommodate six human crew members with little extra room to spare. The crew of the Raza emerged from their stasis with no memory of who they were, so the crew positions have largely fallen to whoever demonstrates appropriate skills for the tasks needed aboard the ship. The role of captain has defaulted to Two who has discovered that she possesses an intimate knowledge of shipboard operations. The day-to-day running of most engineering, life support, and astro-navigation functions is conducted by the ship's Android, which also serves as a mobile link to the Raza's computer. Five has useful knowledge of electrical systems, and Three is more of a guns specialist. The Raza also has handlers (Tabor and Adrian) that find them work. Past members other roles and specialties included, Six who would pilot the Raza's shuttle, while others of the crew, (Four and Nyx), had demonstrated skills of a more martial arts nature, useful for the combat situations that the crew often found themselves in. While Devon acted as the crew's medic. Technical The Raza is a faster-than-light armed space transport equipped with various countermeasures such as vector thrust capable nacelles. The interiors feature a spacious bridge, a small mess hall, and private crew quarters for at least six crew members. Gravity aboard the Raza is artificially generated. The Raza contains a Phantom class shuttle called The Marauder. Equipment Numerous devices and other equipment have been installed on the Raza ''for various purposes: * Stasis tubes to minimize life support requirements on long journeys at FTL. * A shielded vault, capable of resisting weaponry and breaching, to store various personal items, weapons, and loot. * A cryotube, containing Sarah, Boone's lover. Later ejected into space to dispose of a mind controlling parasite. * Three Transfer Transit pods, used to steal the Blink Drive adapter from Alicia Reynaud and to infiltrate a ground-side station locked down by the Galactic Authority. * The Blink Drive, which allowed the ''Raza to go anywhere in the galaxy in an instant. Currently not in use until proven safe. Appearances Season 1 * Episode One: The six crew members and the Android wake and find themselves aboard the Raza. * Episode Two: The Raza is boarded by Ferrous Corp personnel while most of the crew are away, and Portia Lin then takes the Raza to negotiate a deal with a rival corporation. * Episode Three: Das uncovers another mystery when she finds the body of a boy in the Raza's cargo hold, and later the ship is endangered when it drops unexpectedly out of FTL in the vicinity of a collapsing supernova. * Episode Four: The Raza is docked at a space station while members of the crew move to secure a buyer for most of the remaining armaments found in the hold. * Episode Five: The Raza is used in a salvage operation with a sinister discovery to be found on a freighter. * Episode Six: The crew of the Raza convene in the ship's infirmary while Das undergoes a procedure to unlock the memories locked away in her subconscious. * Episode Seven: The crew finally gain access to the vault in the cargo hold, and what they find endangers them all. * Episode Eight: The Raza is docked at a space station for resupply and repair when Jones abandons the group to undertake a personal quest. Trivia *The name Raza has its origins in Arabic, and is related to the names Reza and Ridha.http://www.behindthename.com/name/raza The name might also be an allusion to the epistemological concept of tabula rasa, which suggest that individuals are born without built-in mental content and that therefore all knowledge comes from experience or perception. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tabula_rasa Raza is also Spanish for race or people In Romanian, Raza means the ray or beam of light. Media Images Raza_gallery001.jpg Raza_gallery002.jpg Raza_gallery003.jpg Raza_gallery004.jpg Raza_gallery005.jpg Raza_gallery006.jpg Raza_gallery_007.jpg Raza_gallery_008.jpg Raza_gallery_009.jpg Raza_gallery_010.jpg Raza_gallery_011.jpg Raza_gallery_012.jpg Videos Dark Matter - Season One - The Raza Dark Matter - Docking Sequence (H264) References Category:Transport